


Works Every Time

by SelenaTerna



Series: Time Petals Prompt Fics [9]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cheeky Jack, Cheeky Rose, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Doctor, beach, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: Rose tries to persuade the Doctor to take them for a beach holiday.





	Works Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! This is my response for this week's TPP drabble prompt 'start of summer'. It's just a silly little piece of fluff, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

“Absolutely not!”

“Oh, come on, Doctor,” Rose wheedled. “Just one teeny tiny little beach holiday on the first day of summer!”

“And one gorgeous Time Lord in a teeny tiny speedo?” Jack broke in, batting his eyelashes at the Doctor. “Pretty please with a naked Jack Harkness on top?”

“Shut it, Harkness,” the Doctor growled.

Rose glared at Jack and took over the persuading again. “Oh, _please_ Doctor _._ I’ve never been to the Bahamas and you said that the planet is even better than the islands on earth!”

“It might be,” he said grudgingly, folding his arms. 

Rose pushed her arm through his and looked up at him pleadingly. “Just one day? That’s all, Doctor! Just one!”

He forced his eyes away from her face. They both knew he could never refuse her anything when she looked at him like that.

“Doctor?”

He sighed. “ _One_ day! No overnights!”

“Oh, thank you Doctor! Rose beamed, throwing her arms around his neck. He tried to ignore the press of her breasts against his arm and the soft scent of her hair that was trying to wreak havoc with his biochemistry. “It’ll be fun!”

He snorted. “Maybe for you- I don't fancy all that sand gettin’ everywhere. I’ll wait for you on the TARDIS.”

Her face fell slightly. “You’re not comin’ with us?”

He cursed his inability to disappoint her and tried to stay firm. “Not my thing, Rose. You two go and have fun.”

“Yeah.” She gave him a half-smile and padded off down the corridor to change.

Jack shook his head. “Why don’t you just save your breath and admit you’re coming?”

He raised his eyebrows at the other man as he set the coordinates and landed the TARDIS. “That’d be because I’m not.”

Jack smirked. “Oh, I rather think you are.”

“That so?”

“Yeah.” Jack pointed behind him. “That’s so.”

The Doctor turned just in time to see Rose coming into the console room in a turquoise blue bikini and a sheer wrap that did absolutely _nothing_ to hide her curves.

She looked  _fantastic._

“Nice swimsuit, Rosie,” Jack purred. “Better get some sunscreen on that gorgeous milky skin of yours, though. Don’t worry, I’ll do your back.” Slipping an arm through Rose’s, he picked up her beach bag, he led her to the door, turning back to smirk at the Doctor. “We’ll be back later, Doc. Don’t wait up.”

The Doctor stared after them for a moment and growled at the thought of Harkness putting his filthy, philandering, Time Agent hands on Rose.

Precisely five point two seconds later, he charged out the door after them.

The TARDIS chimed smugly and locked her doors.

****************

Outside, a few steps away from the TARDIS, Rose turned to Jack and smirked. “Five seconds. Works every time.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you have any questions or comments, please pop over to countessselena.tumblr.com.


End file.
